Darkness Looming
by the-belligerent-one
Summary: AU Harry is kicked out of the Dursley house and makes some discoveries that change the way he looks at the world. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Dark!Harry, hints of slash.
1. The Exodus

**Chapter One – The Exodus**

It was 3am in Little Whinging, Surrey and raised voices could be heard coming from number 4, Privet Drive. Anyone looking out their window would have noticed the lights were on in the upstairs bedroom, an occurrence that, in itself, was unusual. There were shouts of "Freaks!" and other seemingly random things like "Bloody birds!" and "Abnormal freakishness!"

Suddenly the voices stopped and without warning, the front door was flung open and the lawn was bathed in light from the hallway. A tall, thin, scraggly-haired youth was thrown bodily out of the house, and following him was a trunk embossed with the initials 'H.P' and an owl in a cage. When the cage hit the ground the door burst open and the snowy owl contained within flew out to perch in a nearby tree.

The large man, who was wheezing slightly from the physical exertion of that night, was purple-faced with anger. "You're a burden and we never wanted you!" he thundered at the boy, who was standing by his trunk wearing a look of great loathing. "Get out and don't ever come back, you worthless freak!"

"Fine! Anywhere would be better than here! I'm never coming back, I'd rather die!" As he said this there was an ear-splitting crack and miles away, in Headmaster Dumbledore's office, a silver trinket stopped spinning, indicating that the blood wards protecting Harry Potter had fallen.

With two soft 'pop's Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks apparated to a spot across the street from number 4, only to find Harry and Mr Dursley standing on the front lawn screaming obscenities. Some of the things coming out of Harry's mouth made even these seasoned aurors blush and they decided to break it up before things got violent. They needn't have worried, though, because as Harry's anger grew, he was surrounded by a faint red glow, and Mr Dursley rushed inside at the sight, slaming and locking the door behind him.

"Wotcher Harry." Said Tonks, clapping a hand on his shoulder from behind. He spun around to face her and noticed Mad-Eye Moody not far behind, magic eye whirling around looking for danger.

"What're you two doing here?"

"The wards have fallen. We're here to take you to headquarters, so get your stuff and let's go." Mad-Eye was understandably impatient.

"Could one of you get my wand, photo album and invisibility cloak from under the loose floorboard under my bed?" Tonks apparated into his bedroom and returned a few moments later with Harry's things. She handed him the wand, told him to put the cloak on, then put the photos into his trunk before shrinkng it and the cage and shoving them into her pocket. Mad-Eye grabbed Harry's arm and apparated him to an alley across the road from number 12 Grimmauld Place.

When they entered, feelings of guilt and anger washed over Harry. Guilt because he knew it was mostly his fault that Sirius died, and anger at Dumbledore for not telling him everything until it was too late. If the damn Headmaster had told him the stupid prophecy, and that Voldemort could plant false visions in his head, he might have had more incentive to learn Occlumency.

Mrs Weasley came out of the kitchen and said to Tonks and Moody "The meeting's just started." And as the aurors entered the kitchen, she turned to Harry and gave him a big hug as if nothing was wrong. He could feel his anger growing as she said "Head on up, Harry dear. The same room you and Ron shared last time. I'm afraid he and Hermione can't stay after the meeting."

'So Ron and Hermione are in the Order.' He thought sullenly as he trudged upstairs. 'Last I heard, they weren't allowed.'

When he got to the room he slammed the door behind him and threw himself onto the bed. He then realised Tonks still had his trunk. He swore softly under his breath but was distracted when he saw an envelope addressed to him. He opened it and found a note and an extendable ear. The note said:

_Harry,_

_We are in the Order and will be at the meeting that should be on right about now. We've temporarily disabled the imperturbable charm on the door, so extendable ears should work. The meeting is about you so we think you have the right to listen in. This should be good!! _

_Talk to you soon, Gred and Forge._

Harry sent a silent thanks to the twins as he did as they suggested and caught the end on Moody's explanation.

"...then we grabbed him and brought him here." He heard Moody's gruff voice finish.

Tonks decided to add her own comment. "I've never seen him this furious. I'm glad it wasn't aimed at me, I'm sure I'd have wet myself."

Someone snorted "Surely Potter couldn't have been that bad. He's nothing but an arrogant brat who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." Harry recognised the voice of his greasy potions master.

"Perhaps you could show us what you saw. I have my pensieve with me and I can charm it to project the memory for all of us to see and hear." This was Dumbledore. After a pause, Harry could hear the sound of him and his uncle screaming at each other. When it was over there was silence. Then Dumbledore spoke up. "I see what you mean Tonks. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, you know Harry best. Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"No Professor." This was Ron. "Last summer he blew up at us for being so secretive, but that was nothing compared to this."

"Hmm." Dumbledore paused. "This is not at all what I wanted. It seems that as Harry gets older his anger grows and he needs to be controlled. He may try to push you two away, so when you all get back to Hogwarts, I want you to stick to him like glue and keep him out of trouble. Oh, and your payments have been deposited in your vaults.

"Professor, how much longer do we have to keep pretending? I'm getting sick of Potter always rushing into things without thinking and having to go after him to save his neck. Then, if that's not bad enough, he gets all the credit...ungrateful bastard." Harry had never heard Hermione talk like this. He expected that tone from Malfoy, but never the mild-tempered bookworm.

"Yes, Miss Granger. I know it's a bit tedious, but I plan to have this whole thing over by the end of this year, or at the most, next summer. The final battle is coming soon and I plan on sending Potter to meet it head on." This went on for a while – Dumbledore went on about how Harry was out of control and had to be kept happy, and how he could not be allowed to rebel against Dumbledore and light. By far, the worst things Harry discovered were Ron and Hermione had been paid to be his friend since before he started his first year at Hogwarts. Also, he found out that Dumbledore had placed a power- block on him the night his parents died, so he would only have the power of an average wizard until "the time is right". What Dumbledore was worried about was that the red glow that surrounded Harry when he got angry at Vernon Dursley meant the power – block was breaking and one more outburst would break it for good.

Harry decided, there and then, that he would stop being their precious Golden Boy. He would show his true colours, do what they had never allowed him to do, and let his inner Slytherin take control. He would hold nothing back and they would be sorry for crossing him.

**(A/N: evil cackle I was going to leave it there, but I decided it was time for Snape to make an entrance.)**

As Harry was getting into bed, there was a knock on the door. "What?" He was obviously still pissed off about the lie that was his life.

"Potter" Snape walked in and placed the shrunken trunk and cage on Harry's bed. "We may not be at Hogwarts, but you will show me the respect I deserve."

"I'm sorry, _sir_," Harry spat the title as if it were a curse. "But even that much respect is pushing it. I'll show you respect when you earn it and stop being a prick."

Snape made a low, dangerous-sounding growl at the back of his throat but seemed beyond words. He looked ready to hex Harry into next week, but instead he spun on his heel and stalked out of the room. Harry knew, from what he heard of the meeting, that Snape would be the only one at headquarters this summer (Lupin was trying to convert werewolves in France) and he would get back at Harry for his disrespect, but Harry was beyond caring. He knew what he had to do, and he was going to get it done no matter what.


	2. The Change

**Chapter Two – The Change**

Harry waited until he heard Snape go to bed, and until the house was silent, before moving. He went to the wardrobe which contained some of the Black family robes. They had never been worn, as they'd been too small for Sirius, so they were left in the room with the other non-cursed clothing. Harry dressed in black trousers with an emerald green silk shirt, over which he wore a black robe with the Black family crest on the left breast. He then put on a pair of dragon-hide boots, which Sirius had once mentioned had silencing charms on the soles – excellent for sneaking around. Lastly, he donned a black cloak with a silver and green striking serpent on the back, and silently left the room. He stole silently out of the house after checking the coast was clear. What he didn't notice was the dark figure on the landing above making note of Harry's departure, before returning to their room.

It was quite late when Harry got to the Leaky Cauldron. It was only a few minutes walk from Grimmauld Place, but he'd had to wait a while for the Weasleys and Hermione to leave, and for Snape to go to bed. Once in Diagon Alley Harry made his way to Gringotts. Luckily he wasn't recognised, thanks to the fact that, not only did the deep hood of his cloak throw his face into shadow, but there weren't many people out at that time of night. When he got to the deserted atrium of the wizard's bank, and after making sure only the goblins were around, he pushed back his hood and was immediately approached by a goblin he recognised.

"Griphook, right?"

"Mr Potter, you remembered!" squeaked the tiny creature, then realised himself and continued in a more dignified manner. "I assume you are here to claim your inheritance?"

"Huh?" was Harry's oh-so eloquent response.

"I guess not," muttered Griphook. "Well, follow me then. I'm sure Mr umbledore had a reason for not telling you." Harry was led to an office and Griphook proceeded in reading out Sirius's will, which not only left him everything, but also had him emancipated. After this, he was informed that he could now, as a legal adult, claim his Potter inheritance as well. After he had signed the necessary papers and given a drop of blood to verify his identity, Griphook continued. "Here is the Black family ring." He said, handing Harry a ring that had a black onyx stone on which was engraved a serpent entwined with a cursive letter B. "You must wear it on the middle finger of your left hand." He did as the goblin instructed and felt a tingle shoot up his arm as the ring connected with his magical core. "And here is the Potter family ring." This ring had a sapphire with a phoenix embossed in gold. When Harry looked closer he saw it was holding a wand in it's beak. "This ring is traditionally worn on the middle finger of your right hand. Since you are the head of these two families, you may now be addressed as Lord Potter, Lord Black, or Lord Potter-Black." Griphook picked a folder from a filing cabinet that seemed to have popped out of nowhere and rifled through some sheets of parchment before turning back to Harry. "Now, Lord Potter, about your finances. Could you read through these and tell me if you would like to make any changes?"

As Harry read through the details of the past financial goings-on within the Potter vaults, he got angrier and angrier. Dumbledore had himself listed in the bank as Harry's legal guardian, a position which gave him access to the Potter finances, as well as the ability to order transfers and withdrawals. It seems that for the past fourteen years Dumbledore had been transferring funds from the main Potter vault to several other vaults listed as 'the Order', 'research funds ' and 'Hogwarts' to name a few. Harry turned to the goblin, who was looking decidedly nervous at the furious look on Harry's face. "Griphook, how much money has Dumbledore transferred out of my vaults over the past fourteen years?"

Griphook took a moment to think before answering. "Without the exact figures in front of me, I can't give you the exact number, but I'd say it is well over 125 million galleons, plus interest."

"Well, Griphook, I'm going to let you in on a little something. Dumbledore is not my legal guardian, your bank has been fooled. He had no right to mess with my vaults, he is a manipulative old fool who sees me as nothing more than a weapon to be trained up and dispatched when the time is right. My legal guardians are muggles who despise anything to do with this world, and they hate me even more. Now, I want you to get back every last knut that was unlawfully taken from me, plus the interest that has no-doubt accumulated. Can you do that?"

The goblin nodded before making a note on a piece of parchment and tapping it with a long finger. "Of course, Lord Potter. I just need to wait for a reply on the parchment. Now, you said that he is not your legal guardian. Just a moment." He got another file out of the filing cabinet that had, once more, popped into existence, then showed Harry a sheet of paper. "This form shows that Dumbledore is your legal guardian. If you will give me a moment, I will call in one of our wizards to check if it is legitimate." He pushed a button on the desk and a short balding wizard came into the office. He waved his wand over the form, but then got a strange look on his face. Harry recognised this as a symptom of a confundus charm and let Griphook know. The goblin did some sort of silent magic that seemed to snap the wizard out of it, told him to remove the confundus from the form, then test it again. This time it was proven that the form was a fake, and the goblin sent the wizard away, and sat there looking outraged. Before Griphook could start on his tirade about lying thieving scumbags (which he was the least offensive terms he was calling Dumbledore under his breath), the parchment he had written on started to glow green.

"Aah, perfect," Griphook said, after reading what was written. "Dumbledore seems to be the owner of all the vaults the transfers went to. He has had all his assets frozen until such time that he repays you. The small catch is, the money taken, plus interest, is more than he has in his vaults. So, and pardon the muggle saying, he will have to pull a rabbit out of his ass if he wants to get out of this one."

Harry knew that Dumbledore would be mad at him for this one, and he wanted to avoid the headmaster at all costs, so he made a decision. "Griphook, I own all the Black properties, correct?" at the goblin's nod he continued. "Including the one on Grimmauld Place?" another nod. "Well, is there any way the current fidelius charm on the place could be redone so that I am the Secret Keeper?"

"Yes, it is well within your rights as the new owner to have the charm renewed. Just hold out your left hand and I will do it now. But you must take into account the fact that, even though everyone who knew the location before will forget it with the hange, if there is someone inside the house at the moment, they will stay inside it, but will not know where they are." Harry held out his hand, grinning at the thought of Snape's face when he realised he didn't know where he was.

Once that was done, and Harry was informed that the family ring could portkey him to any of the family properties he wished, the new Lord Potter got the wizard equivalent of a credit card (which worked in the muggle world as well) and left to do some shopping.

His face once again obscured by the hood of his cloak, Harry entered Flourish & Blotts. There was a display which held 'the newest innovation in magical literary technology' also known as the Book of all Books. The sign on the display said that if you tapped the cover three times with your wand while saying the title of the book you wanted to read it would turn into that book. To bring it back to the original form, you tapped it three times again and said 'blank' but if it was tapped twice with a wand while saying 'catalogue' it would turn into a book containing the name and author of every magical book ever published, as well as a short summary of the book. Harry decided it was just what he needed. It was quite expensive (40 Galleons) but it was good value for a book that could bring him every book ever written, even the ones which were thought to be lost forever. No-one would ever know what he was studying, for all they would know he could be reading '101 Ways to Become the Next Dark Lord by Don T. Bother' or 'The Parselmouth's guide to Secrecy by No-One U. Know' and he knew it would come in handy.

He bought the book and left for Madame Malkin's Robes, and bought himself a whole new wardrobe to suit his newfound Lord status. He got a bit of everything, all in dark colours, and all with the Black and Potter crest on them. Once they were done, he decided that they would put even Lucius Malfoy to shame. The thought of Lucius Malfoy reminded him of the order meeting that he had listened in on. It seemed the Death Eater had convinced the minister to drop all charges. He was now a free man once again, and that made Harry's blood boil. Harry paid for the robes and left.

As he walked, he began thinking. He knew that he no longer trusted the headmaster, both with his decisions and his life, so technically he no longer trusted the light side. Although he couldn't trust those on the dark side because they tried to kill him every chance they got, he could at least trust them no to lie to him. It was common knowledge that with Voldemort there was pain and death more often than not, and it would be better to know what he was up against than to fight for those who he thought were friends before being stabbed in the back and abandoned by the very people he had saved once his duty was done. 'Fine then.' He thought as he walked down the alley, looking into shop windows along the way. 'I'll show them. I'm not going to be their golden boy anymore. I'm not going to fight for them. I'm going to find a way to tell Voldemort my decision and then we'll see how Dumbles copes without his precious weapon.' He was pulled out of his thoughts by a shop he had never seen before. It was called 'Aphrodite's Health and Body Art' and in the window there was a sign announcing their newest product.

_Ink Protection: Magical tattoo that protects against:_

_most minor hexes, jinxes and curses (including stunners, body binds & disarming charms)_

_lessens the effect of imperius & cruciatus_

_You choose the design and we do the work. The stronger your magic, the stronger the protection._

Harry decided to get a tattoo. He knew there was a homicidal psychopath after his blood and he would need all the protection he could get until the negotiations were through. When it was done he had a striking serpent on his back. It was emerald green, similar to his eyes, and had silver markings all down its back. It's eyes were black and it looked so alive one would think it was about to attack. All-in-all, it looked great. Next, Harry got his eyesight fixed with a simple sight correction potion, and when he removed his glasses, the excitable salesgirl gave a squeal and said "your eyes are just glowing with power!" then she saw the scar, saw the Potter ring, and gave another squeal "Lord Potter! It is an honour to have you in my shop. Anything you get done tonight is on me, free of charge." Harry decided he might as well fix up his hair, so he got it grown longer, so it brushed his shoulders, and miraculously it was the most manageable he had ever seen it. Harry decided he should be getting back to Grimmauld Place before Snape noticed he was missing.

"I should be going, I've got a lot to do." He said to the girl. She asked for his autograph so she could prove he had been there and he complied, then left the store.

On his way out of Diagon Alley he was struck by a thought. If he was going to leave the light and work with Voldemort he would need allies. He could think of one person who could let Voldemort know about his change of heart, while still bringing him information of Dumbledore's reaction to the whole thing – Snape – but the man hated him. He would need to win him over somehow, maybe propose a truce. Harry used the Book of All Books to look up rare and expensive potions ingredients. He saw that the rarest ingredient was feathers from a Dark Phoenix, because the creatures had been thought to be extinct for over a century. Even a single feather would be priceless and Harry knew that he had a few sitting in the Potter vault at Gringotts. He decided that the thing to placate a potions master would be a potions ingredient he had no access to, so after collecting one black and silver phoenix feather from his vault, he portkeyed into headquarters and headed up to his room. He put the feather in a small velvet-lined silver case with a carving of a phoenix on it, which he set on his bedside table. Then he changed out of his robes and into a pair of track pants and fell asleep shirtless.

­THE NEXT MORNING

When Harry entered the kitchen the next morning Snape was already sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet and drinking a cup of black coffee. Harry was still shirtless and wearing the same pair of track pants that he fell asleep in. His hair was held back by a silver clasp with the Black family crest on it. Snape looked up from the paper and for a moment just stared at the tattoo while Harry rooted through the pantry looking for breakfast.

"POTTER!"

"Yes, Professor?" Harry was the epitome of innocence. He turned to Snape.

"What have you done to yourself?!"

"I've made a few necessary changes. This is me, Snape. I'm no-one's golden boy anymore."

Snape seemed not to know what to say to that, but he recovered after a short pause. "Don't use that tone with me! You will address me as Professor or sir! I will not tolerate your disrespect, arrogant brat! You're just like your father, always having to be the centre of attention, thinking you can get away with everything, never knowing how to speak to your elders and betters!"

"News Flash, Snape! I'm not my father, I'm nothing like him. You've rooted around my head during those lessons, you've seen my memories and you should know I'm nothing like him. After I saw your memory of him I hate my father! And I hate being compared to him!" Harry's voice took on a mocking tone. "'Oh Harry, you're so much like James, everyone liked James, he was perfect, he was popular, James this, James that.'" His voice returned to normal, getting angrier and angrier. "It was all about James Bloody Potter! I hate him, I don't care if he was my father! I'm sick of hearing about him just because I look like him! He was a worthless son of a bitch and he deserved what he got! But don't you dare compare me to that bastard! What's done is done, it's in the past and you can' t hurt him through me so don't bother trying! You're pathetic, get a life Snape!"

Snape, who was standing open-mouthed, staring at Harry, watched as the boys anger grew. Dumbledore had said the boy'd had a terrible temper tantrum in his office at the end of the last school year and that it was terrifying to behold, but Snape had never seen the Potter boy lose control like this. The red glow was back and it was pulsing, and as Harry opened his mouth to continue the tirade there was a loud 'crack!' and Snape was blinded by the red light and thrown into the wall by the force of the blast.

When he came to, the potions master looked at the destruction around the kitchen. All the furniture was pushed to the edges of the room, glass was smashed, plaster had fallen from the ceiling, and in the centre of it was Harry, laying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Snape approached the unconscious teenager and he could feel the power rolling off him in waves. He had never been in the presence of someone so powerful – not Dumbledore, not even the Dark Lord. When he tried to roll the boy onto his back to check for injuries, he felt a sharp sting on his left hand and heard a hiss from the snake tattoo on Harry's back. The thing had bitten him. He stared at his left hand where the snake had bitten him, and instead of puncture wounds there was a small silver and green snake tattooed there. It slowly began to move and coiled around his thumb like a ring, and when it stopped moving he felt his Dark Mark began to itch. He pulled up his sleeve to look and was astonished to see it disappear before his eyes. It seemed to rise up into the air like a cloud of black smoke, then it dissipated into the atmosphere and vanished. He knew it was gone for good because he felt lighter, as if a great weight had been lifted from his very soul. Then he realised what had happened and stared at his unblemished arm in wonder. This was a rare phenomenon that he had only ever read of.

Marks of loyalty, like the Dark Mark, were binding and permanent in most cases. A person could not have more than one mark of loyalty so if a second one was added, the mark placed by the weaker wizard would be destroyed. These marks were not only there to show loyalty, but if the wizard placing them was powerful enough, the marks would weaken compulsion charms and void the imperious curse as well as weakening or breaking memory charms and anything else that affected free will. The implications of this were astounding – Harry was more powerful than he had first thought.

As he looked at the boy, his new master, he saw him for the first time as his own person, and not his father. When the power block was broken, the boy had changed a bit. He was taller and slightly more muscular, he had a bit more of a tan and he oozed power. His face had lost its boyish look and was more angular, making him look older than his 16 years. Snape decided he would give the boy a chance and get to know the real him. He had never really hated Harry, but he had been blinded by his hatred of the boy's father, he had never thought that the child had hated the father he never knew for something that happened before he was born. He picked Harry up and carried him into the living room, putting him on the sofa and waiting for him to wake on his own.

**A/N: Don't forget to click that little button down there and leave a review - I can't live without them!! Thx to all who have already reviewed, it's much appreciated:)**


	3. Loyalties

**Chapter Three – Loyalties**

Harry was unconscious for almost 16 hours, and during that time Severus Snape had come to some realisations. The first and most astounding was that he didn't know where he was. The next thing he realised was that he no longer felt so strongly against Voldemort. That was not as surprising because his memory of Dumbledore putting a compulsion charm on him, then modifying his memory, had been restored by the new loyalty mark.

When Harry woke, it was to a sight he thought he'd never see. Severus Snape, the man that hated him more than anything else, was sitting by him looking almost concerned.

"How are you feeling?" None of the usual malice was evident in his voice, and he sounded sincere, so Harry decided it was safe to answer.

"I've got a bit of a headache, but apart from that I feel fine." He noticed his voice had dropped a bit. "I suppose the power block broke? Thanks for that, by the way."

"You know about that?" Snape looked suspicious. "Do you by any chance own any of the Weasley twins' products?" He didn't seem to expect an answer as he continued talking. "Well if you know about Dumbledore's treachery and you've handled it this well, I suppose I can tell you about the loyalty marks." He then proceeded to explain what had happened after Harry had been knocked out and everything he knew about loyalty marks. When he was done Harry told him the tattoo wasn't supposed to do that and he told Snape what the description of it had been. "Well, Potter, I believe that when your full power was released it changed the tattoo slightly. But that's nothing to worry about, it's not harmful or anything."

Harry made a decision that he would bring up the subject of his loyalties once he had made sure Snape wouldn't go nuts or anything. "Umm, Professor? I was wondering...you don't have to answer or anything...i just wanted to know...no-one else seems sure-"

"Just spit it out Potter."

"Well, I wanted to know who you are really loyal to – Dumbledore or Voldemort? I know Dumbledore says you're a spy for the light, but you don't seem to be the kind of person who would turn traitor."

"Well, Potter, if you want to get technical, my loyalty is to you, but if you're taking about in general – light or dark – I'd have to say I'm loyal to the Dark Lord. If you want proof I'll swear it on my magic." And he did. He also explained that Dumbledore put a compulsion charm on him to gain his loyalty and Harry was satisfied that he had found an ally of sorts.

"Professor, I know you and I haven't always gotten along very well," at this Snape snorted. "But I was wondering if we could have a...umm...truce?" Snape didn't know what to say. "Wait a moment." With that, Harry ran upstairs and returned holding the silver case with the phoenix carved onto it. "I know this is rare, and I don't really have any use for it, so I thought you'd like it. I mean, as a gift to say that I'm sorry for being so much trouble in the past."

He handed Snape the case and when the man opened it, closed it again, opened it once more and did a double-take, he couldn't help but laugh softly. "I guess you like it?"

"Potter – Harry – is this what I think it is?"

"Well that depends. If you think it is the tail feather of a Dark Phoenix, then you'd be correct, but for all I know you could think it's a tea kettle." Snape didn't even reprimand him for his cheek, so Harry took that as a good sign. Once the man had put down the case with the feather in it, and accepted the truce, Harry told him about what he'd found out about Dumbledore at Gringotts and that he was questioning his loyalties. "...and I just don't know if I can handle working with Dumbledore anymore. He no better than Voldemort, he's worse in some ways – he's manipulative, he lies to and uses people, he breaks just as many laws as the people he's supposed to be fighting except he hides behind his benevolent facade and never gets caught...he's a Dark Lord of his own, but he just hides it well. Everything that's happened to me, all the deaths, all the pain, it's all his fault, if you think about it. If he's such a good legilimens he should have known that my parents had changed the Secret Keeper and that Pettigrew couldn't be trusted. In first year he should have known Quirrell was a bad egg. In second year, he could have done something about the chamber of secrets. He must have known where it was because he spoke to Tom Riddle right after Myrtle was killed and Riddle must've been thinking about it. In third year, he encouraged us to fear a men he had to have known was innocent – and he knows everything that goes on at Hogwarts! How could he have missed Pettigrew in his animagus form? In fourth year I didn't need to compete in the tournament – he could've said the word and there would be three champions only. Then this year, if he hadn't kept so many secrets from me, I would've tried harder at occlumency, I woul've been more careful, I would not have fallen for the fake vision and I wouldn't have gone to the Ministry to save a man who wasn't even there!" Harry's chest was heaving and his eyes were shining with suppressed tears, and Snape didn't know what to do so he did what any Slytherin would and changed the subject.

"So you are the reason that I don't know my current location? Are you going to let me into that secret or am I going to have to beg?"

Harry snorted at the mental image of Snape down on his knees begging, and they moved onto other, less painful subjects. Snape, Severus as he'd asked Harry to call him, agreed to get in touch with Lucius Malfoy so they could get word to Voldemort of Harry's change in loyalty. Severus would've done it himself but without the Dark Mark it was impossible to apparate to the Dark Lord's side. After writing down the address on a paper and telling Severus to burn it once Malfoy had read it, Harry sent the potions master to retrieve the blond aristocrat.

When Severus returned with Malfoy, Harry was under the invisibility cloak. He tappd the dark man's shoulder to let him know he was still there, and waited while he explained the situation to the Malfoy patriarch.

"So Severus, you're telling me that Potter has gone dark." After Severus's nod of confirmation he continued. "Why can't you tell the Dark Lord yourself?"

Severus held up his left hand and smirked when the blond men jumped as the snake hissed at him and bared its fangs. "I told you the power block placed on him by the old fool broke. When this happened I was the only one in the room and I had his loyalty mark placed on me. I'm sure you know about loyalty marks."

"Are you saying that Potter is more powerful than the Dark Lord?" Malfoy looked sceptical.

Severus pulled up his sleeve to show his left forearm. "It is the only way this would have been removed, as you very well know."

"How do I know you haven't turned traitor?" He had his wand out and had disarmed Snape, who hadn't been expecting that at all.

Before he could hex the potions master he felt a wand pressing into his back. "I would drop my wand if I were you, Malfoy." Lucius couldn't quite place the voice, but at such close range he could tell that the wizard standing behind him was powerful. He dropped both his wand and Severus's, and felt the person behind him step back. "Have a seat, Mr Malfoy. I wouldn't want my guest to feel unwelcome."

Once he sat down on the sofa, he saw Harry Potter appear from under his invisibility cloak. Even he had to admit that the boy looked good, at a respectable 5'11" with shoulder-length raven hair and no glasses, the boy looked handsome. He was wearing a set of black silk robes with the Potter and Black crests on the left and right breasts respectively, over black trousers and an emerald silk shirt which made his eyes seem to glow. Lucius also noticed him wearing the Black and Potter family rings and realised he was in the presence of, not a boy, but a Lord and legal adult, as well as a now ex-Death Eater who could be most creative in his methods of torture. He made a decision, his Slytherin sense of self-preservation kicking in, and he allied himself with the new Lord Potter-Black.

"Alright, alright, I'll deliver your message – Harry Potter has turned his back on the light and sworn revenge on Dumbledore." He knew he was not speaking in a manner befitting a Malfoy, but he knew power when he saw it and if it came down to it he would fight against the Dark Lord for this man, for that was what Potter had become. He no longer held that childish air of innocence, he now exuded power and a sense of control and confidence. He moved with a grace and composure that every Malfoy dreamed of, but rarely achieved, and it was obvious he would get what he wanted without doubt, the only question was how – by force, or by cooperation.

Almost two months later, as Harry sat down to the breakfast he had cooked for himself and Severus, he thought back over his time at Grimmauld Place. The man had finally taught him occlumency – it turned out Dumbledore's power block had been hiding Harry's natural talent for it. In fact, Dumbldore's power block had been preventing a lot. Snape had been training Harry in many things in addition to the mind arts – potions, DADA, transfigurations, the man wasn't the best at charm, but with the help of the Book of All Books and Lucius Malfoy, who Harry had gotten to know and see as a sort-of father figure, Harry had gotten past NEWT level in all his subjects. He had even come to love history – it turns out Hogwarts had been restricting its history classes to show other intelligent magical creatures (such as goblins) in a negative light. There was so much more to wizard history than Goblin Rebellions and Giant wars, which Harry soon found out. He had also breezed through his crash course on the Dark Arts, but this was mostly because he had a natural affinity with them. He had seen so much death and darkness in his short life and had felt so much pain and anger that then came to him easily.

Lord Voldemort seemed amused at Harry's vendetta against Dumbledore and decided to take a small holiday from Harry-Hunting and let him have his fun. There was only one condition – Harry couldn't take any more of his Death Eaters, except Lucius Malfoy and the ones still at Hogwarts. He called the student Death Eaters 'the New Generation' and decided that Harry needed Lucius and Severus to help with their training. It turns out he'd known about Severus an dthe compulsion charm, but wanted to know how far Dumbledore would take it.

Severus and Harry had gotten to know each other quite well and soon found that they were more alike than they had originally thought. They both had known little love in their childhoods and had been forced to grow up fast to fend for themselves. They had both been affected by prejudice – Severus as the greasy kid who came to Hogwarts knowing more curses than most seventh years; Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived – and they had swapped stories of the hardships they had experienced at the hands of others. They told each other things that had been kept secret for years and it was obvious that they each knew the other better than anyone else. What had started off as a truce had evolved into a friendship, and then into something more. The only catch was that they themselves refused to admit to it, while Lucius sat back and watched with great amusement.

**A/N: Thank-you all for reviewing. it's a bit disappointing that while getting almost 2000 views, there are only 9 reviews, but perhaps this latest offering to the Gods of fanfiction will bring me more comments:P**


	4. Not A Chapter: From the Author me

**I'm sorry everyone, I know I haven't updated in like forever, but school's been really hectic and I went camping, so I had nowhere to plug in the computer (though I could've sworn that tree had some sort of current going through it). I had chapter 4 all written out for you, but Dreamweaver gave me a brilliant idea, so I'm moving chapter 4 to ch5, and writing a new ch4 in it's place. I hope I finish it soon so I can post it, but I dunno, life's crazy right now (stupid homework) lol.**

Dreamweaver asked a few questions in a review, but I couldn't reply because it's anonymous. Here's your answers:

_Snape was the only person in the house at Grimmauld Place when Harry did that switch the Secret Keeper thing?_

Yes, he was. Everyone else left after the Order meeting.

_Snape is given as being all too observant. He'd have to be to do what he does (both school and spy wise). Then, he goes through waking up and all its relative procedures, making himself coffee, into reading the newspaper, through Harry's tirade and falling unconscious, and he never realizes he doesn't recognize where he is until Chapt 3 where it says it finally occurs to him sometime in the middle of Harry's 16 hour faint?_

When the Secret Keepers were switched, Snape didn't not recognise the place, he just forgot where he was (he knew he was in the Black house). Like most of us, he doesn't spend every waking moment consciously thinking about his location, and so many things happened that only during Harry's faint did he have the time and clearer mind to stop and thing. And it wasn't so much a realisation as a startling observation (wouldn't we all be a little worried if we suddenly forgot where we are or where we lived). lol. thx for your review, I think I'll pinch your 'meanwhile, back at the…' idea. Hope I cleared those points up.


	5. The Letter

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but we had exams at school and they were hectic -- i only barely passed maths (stupid calculus) -- and then i was doing volunteer work and fund raising. Seriously, around xmas all those less fortunate are really feeling the pinch -- single parents barely scraping together enough to feed their families let alone buy presents, childrren living in foster homes, those with disabilities, the list goes on. So this xmas think about how lucky you are to have a home, a family, even something as simple as your new heels or baseball bat. Dig deep this xmas and give a little - if everyone gave even 5 cents each, all those people would be way better off.**

**Oh, and the following chapter occurs 3 days after Harry's late-night visit to Gringotts and Diagon Alley. Enjoy.**

Griphook gleefully rubbed his hands together, with a rather menacing grin on his face. He was about to commence he composition of a letter to Dumbledore on behalf of Gringotts regarding the headmaster's meddling in certain accounts. He set quill to paper and began to write a letter which, while civil and official, held an undercurrent of menace.

The goblin was seriously pissed off at Dumbledore, not only because of the money, but also because of his treatment of Harry. The poor boy had done so much, had been through so much, and the headmaster did nothing but manipulate and use Harry as nothing more than a weapon. He acted like he genuinely cared about Harry, but he'd throw him away the moment he'd served his purpose. Dumbledore sent the boy back to his relatives even though they treated him like a house elf, and even though Harry obviously hated them as much as they hated him.

Dumbledore had gone too far this time, and he had thoroughly pissed off and made an enemy of the Goblin Nation. If it weren't for Harry they'd have packed up and severed ties with the wizards, taking their business elsewhere. The boy was different, unlike any wizard Griphook had ever met. While most wizards only showed respect to goblins when they needed something, Harry's kindness was genuine. This was most likely a result of his upbringing - he knew what it was like to be treated inferior and so he tried not to treat anyone else that way. However, constantly taking crap from everyone and never getting angry meant that one day very soon he was going to snap and then they'd be sorry.

Griphook gave a satisfied sigh as he finished the letter, signed it and sealed it with the Gringotts official coat of arms. It was then sent up to his superior for final approval and delivery. He wished he could be there to see Dumbledore's face when he realised...what was that muggle phrsae? Ah, yes...the jigg is up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile At Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office**

It had been tree days since Harry's removal to Headquaters and Albus Dumbledore was frustrated. Things were spinning out of control and he couldn't do a thing. The morning after the last Order meeting he had woken up and tried to floo into Headquaters to speak with his Potions Master only to realise he didn't know where HQ was located. He knew it was impossible that it had simply slipped his mind, and after a few moments of though he came to the conclusion that someone had changed the secret keeper without his knowledge.

The second thing he realised, after trying to owl Severus only to find the owl staring at him in confusion, was that he couldn't contact him. Either he had been killed or he was under the protection of a Fidelius Charm. Dumbledore tried using a patronus to send the message but it simply went in a circle and returned to him, unable to locate the recipient. Dumbledore immediately suspected foul play. Likely the Potter boy had blown up again and seriously injured his Potions Master. Or perhaps after having his full powers returned to him the Potter brat was holding his teacher hostage. Potter was a menace, too headstrong for his own good, he was behind thiks and he had to be stopped before he did something to mess up the Orders plans to use him against Voldemort. And if he messed with the Order's funds, Dumbledore had no idea what he'd do to the boy.

If that wasn't bad enough, he had recieved a note from Gringotts saying his accounts had been frozen due to a pending investigation. No details were given so he didn't know who was behind it, but he was sure that if he visited the bank he could talk his way out of it, or at least find out who had ordered the investigation. If worst came to worst he could get his way with a well-placed Compulsion Charm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Week Later, Gringotts**

Griphook was in high spirits, as he had just been informed that his superior would wait and let the delivery of the letter coincide with the beginning of the school term. This would ensure that Dumbledore's already-present stress levels would rise, and he would get desperate enough to make stupid mistakes that would cost him more money. Another advantage was the interest on the missing money would continue to mount. Griphook was gleeful -- if there was anything he loved more than money, it was taking the rich snobs down a peg by taking their money in a perfectly legal and thoroughly uncontestable way.

A few days before, Dumbledore had visited the bank and tried to get to his vaults. First he had tried to sweet-talk his way in, saying it was all a misundertsanding and they had the wrong person. Then when that didn't work he threatened to involve the ministry as he had much influence there. The goblins he was dealing with informed him that while they were conducting the investigation they were well within their rights to freeze the accounts of anyone suspected of unlawful activity. When he stooped so low as to attempt to control the goblin using a powerful charm he was thrown from the bank and told not to return until further notice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mid-July, Riddle House (a.k.a. 'the Dark Fortress')**

It was the night of Harry's first Death Eater meeting. Tonight he was to be introduced to the Death Eaters as an ally. Voldemort also wanted to discuss something with him, and Harry had a suspicion that it was some sort of test. The only thing that made him feel slightly more secure was the fact that Severus woujld be there through the whole thing. Before leaving Grimmauld Place, Severus made sure that Harry had a various collection of potions and poisons in the hidden pockets within his robes. They had been informed that those of his new group would be allowed to wear robes signifying this, and so Harry, Severus and Lucius were all wearing Black robes with the symbol of the green and silver striking serpent on the back. Harry had decided this would be their mark and so he'd had Madame Malkin make the robes for them.

As the Death Eaters gathered outside the meeting hall awaiting their master, they noticed the arrival of three people wearing different robes to the rest of them. Some thought there were intruders that had somehow breached the defences, but the rest of them took in the sight of them, felt the air of power they exuded, and kept quiet. When the doors opened and the Death Eaters took their place before their Lord, Voldemort beckoned the three hooded strangers to stand on his right. The one that seemed to be their leader stood directly beside the Dark Lord and the other two stood slightly behind and to the right of him.

The Dark Lord began to talk but noticed that most of his followers were looking at the three newcomers. He called upon his favourite victim to teach them a lesson. "Wormtail! What iss it that hass you sso disstracted?"

"N-n-nothing, m-m-my Lord."

"_Crucio!_ You dare lie to your Lord? Sspeak the truth you filthy rodent."

"W-w-well, m-my Lord, w-we just w-wanted to know who th-they are," he motioned towards the three strangers who stood beside Voldemort.

"_Crucio!_" It was amusing to watch the rat squirm. "Very well, as it seems you are all wondering the same thing," he turned to the three beside him and motioned to them to lower their hoods.

There was a gasp from some of them when the two to the far right were revealed to be Severus and Malfoy, but there was a stunned silence when their leader was revealed. It was Potter, but he had changed so much from that careless Gryffindor they had seen at the Ministry. Then there were cries of outrage from a few of the more stupid recruits.

Voldemort was not pleased. "Lord Potter, would you like to teach these foolish people to hold their tongues?"

"Gladly." Most of these Death Eaters were totally ignorant of muggle culture, so they were completely unprepared when they recieved an excruciating but non-lethal electric shock from Harry's wand. Harry decided to play with them a little. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate that." They remained silent, so he zapped them again.

One of them was stupid enough to spit at his feet. "Go to Hell, Potter."

"Been there, done that," yawned Harry. He seemed to be enjoying himself. "Lets see how you like it. _Crucio._" He held the curse on the writhing man until he had screamed himself hoarse and was spitting up blood. When he was done, all the Death Eaters looked at him with more respect and Voldemort looked pleased.

"Well done Lord Potter. Now, thiss bringss uss to our next order of businesss. Lord Potter here will be my second in command. If you have an urgent matter of businesss and I am unavailable for some reasson, you will go to him with it - he can reach me at any time with that scar of hisss. But you will treat him with the same respect ass you do me, you have seen what happensss to thosse that...displeasse him. He will also be in charge of training your children and all the Death Eaterss who are still at Hogwartss, with Lucius and Sseverusss to assist him. As a result of his joining us, our old goal of finding and destroying Potter is no longer, and we can spend our time doing more useful thingsss such as gaining alliancess with the giantss, goblinss, vampiress, werewolvess, and other creaturess."

Harry was getting sick of listening to Voldemort's lisp and just wanted the meeting to end. He zoned out for a while but began paying attention when Nagini approached her master and began to speak. _**"Masster, I have newsss."**_

_**"What iss it, Nagini? Why are you here, you are supposed to be guarding my horcrux."**_

_**"The old man has it. The roof caved in on me when he tried to blast his way in and i was unable to stop him."**_

Voldemort was consumed by rage and it took alot of effort for Harry to keep the connection closed. While Voldemort was busy cursing at Dumbledore in several languages, Harry noticed Nagini had left a trail of blood. He knelt down beside the great snake and spoke to her softly. _**"You're bleeding. Where are you hurt?"**_

_**"Here."**_ She lifted herself back so he could see the cut on her belly. It was about 5 inches long and was bleeding quite badly. It was also crusted with dirt from her journey.

_**"I need you to lay down so i can heal it. I'll have to clean it first, so it might sting a bit."**_ By this time Harry had the attention of all the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Nagini complied with his request, laying on her side and giving Harry access to the cut. He ran his wand along the cut, muttering under his breath and everyone watched as the dirt and grime disappeared and the bleeding slowed. He then layed his hand over the wound and closed his eyes as a blue glow emanated from beneath his palm and healed the wound. _**"There, all done. But perhaps you should rest for a while still."**_

_**"Thankyou. You saved my life. What iss your name, human?"**_

_**"Harry. Harry Potter."**_

_**"Well, Harry Potter, I am in your debt. If you should ever require my help, you need only ask."**_ Voldemort stood, thanked Harry, and dismissed the Death Eaters. He then left, carrying Nagini away to rest, despite her protests that she was fine.

Most of the Death Eaters left, but Bellatris Lestrange remained behind. She approached Harry as Lucius spoke to his wife in the corner and Severus seemed preoccupied with looking for something in the many hidden pockets of his robes and cloak.

She stood much closer to him than necessary and spoke in a husky voice. "So, you've finally grown up. I love a man who's creative with his punishments, we'll have to compare notes sometime. And that cruciatus. I didn't think you had it in you. I'd love to see what other talents you're hiding." She said suggestively.

"That is enough, Lestrange. Come Harry. It's time to leave." Snape had appeared at Harry's shoulder and Bellatrix took a step back, but still remained close enough for them to smell the firewhiskey on her breath.

"What are you, Snape, his keeper?" She moved closer to Severus. "Or do you fancy young Harry here?" She let out a nasty cackle. "No-one'd be stupid enough to fancy you. You haven't got a chance, snivellus." Before she could say any more, Severus had whipped out his wand and blown her backwards into the wall. She slid down and lay unconcious in a heap.

"You really didn't have to do that, Sev. I could've told her to piss off myself."

"Harry. How could i stand there and watch her try to seduce you. You know how I feel, I'll always be there to protect you."

"So many people have told me things like that, but they've always left for one reason or another." How do i know you won't do the same the moment something else comes up."

"Harry, I'm not like the others. I'll always be there for you, I'll never leave you, no matter what."

Lucius cleared his throat to announce his presence. He had caught the tail end of their conversation and heard what Severus had promised. Narcissa had left and the three of them were alone in the hall along with Bellatrix's unconscious form. "I think it's time to call it a night, don't you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**August 31, Hogwarts**

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Following a full investigation it has been discovered that several transfers have been made into your vaults from the Potter vaults. According to our files you personally authorised these transactions and had yourself listed as the legal guardian of one H. Potter and the ministry forms verifying the guardianship were found to be forgeries. You will be required to pay a fine of 500 Galleons and this will be filed with the ministry. Also you will be required to reimburse the Potter estate for all funds removed plus the interest that has been collecting for up to 14 years. This amounts to a total of 350 million Galleons, 17 sicles and 2 knuts. You will also be required to return all items you have removed from the Potter vaults._

_You will have until the first day of the new year to pay at least two thirds of this amount otherwise we will be forced to sieze all your assets including all properties and businesses you may own. Until this date you will be denied access to your vaults. The recent incident at our Diagon Alley branch has been taken into account and as a result you will be required to surrender your wand upon entering our bank and it will be returned when you are done wiht your business._

_Thank-you for your cooperation,_

_Crabtooth_

_Executive Manager_

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

Dumbledore blinked twice before scrunching up the parchment and threw it at the ground in rage. He would have stomped on it but he thought that rather childish and refused to do it in the presence of the previous heads of Hogwarts, no matter that they were portraits. It was August 31st, the day before the students were set to arrive, and this was the last thing he needed. He was going out of his mind trying to find Severus. He had racked his brains trying to think of ways to locate the missing teacher. He needed his spy and he'd be damned if he'd lose him because of a 16-year-old brat. Voldemort had been quiet, too quiet. There had been no Death Eater activity in almost 3 months and Dumbledore wanted to know why. Something big was coming, and Hogwarts was right in the middle of it.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. The next chapter should follow soon.**

**Chapter Completed: 22 Dec. 2007**


	6. Return 2 Hogwarts

**Chapter Five – Return To Hogwarts**

The Morning of September 1st had dawned bright and sunny and saw Harry awake and making breakfast for himself and Severus. The potions master had told Harry time and time again that he didn't need to cook for him, but Harry's answer was always the same – the only thing the Dursleys had done right was to help him discover his love for cooking. Severus had commented that it must have stemmed from his talent at potions (which the power block had affected), a talent which his grandfather had had, but had not passed onto his father.

At 9.30 they left for Kings Cross. As Harry had gotten his apparition license the week before, they apparated to an alley across the road from the station and they embraced before parting ways, Severus to apparate to Hogsmeade, and Harry to meet the train.

Sitting on the Hogwarts Express, Harry looked through the window and watched familiar faces go by, as he wondered what sort of welcome to expect from Dumbles. How much did the Order know about his allegiance to the dark side? Would Ron and Hermione still pretend to be friends with him? He watched as the Weasleys and Hermione got to the platform a few minutes before the train was set to leave. The twins seemed to be keeping their distance from the others and looked unhappy about something. Harry wondered what could have happened to make the usually happy and playful Weasley twins look so serious. He was pulled from his thoughts when the door of his compartment opened and he noticed that, not only had the train begun to move, but Draco Malfoy was standing there looking uncomfortable.

The Malfoy heir gave what could have been interpreted as a polite nod, his face devoid of its usual sneer and began to speak. "Lord Potter. My father has told me of your...change. I just wanted to say...err...I'm sorry for all the shit I've pulled in the past. I'd like to offer you my allegiance if you'll have it...and maybe my friendship? I swear I'm not the arrogant twat I was when I offered it in first year."

Harry took a moment to absorb the fact that Draco Malfoy was being polite – to Harry Potter! "Alright, Malfoy. I'll accept both your friendship and your allegiance. Shall I mark you now?"

Draco blanched at the mention of a mark. "Mark? It's not a dirty great thing like the Dark Lord's is it?"

"Haven't you seen your father's? I marked him over a month ago."

"You've marked my father? Well, in that case, alright." Draco seemed to still want to be like his father.

With a small hiss, the serpent on Harry's back moved down his arm. When Harry touched Draco's hand he was left with the same snake ring that adorned both Severus's and Lucius's left hands. The serpent then returned to it's striking stance on Harry's back and the unusual pair, Gryffindor and Slytherin, sat together in a relatively comfortable silence.

Not long after the food trolley had passed by, Harry and Malfoy were visited by the twins. They expressed their disgust at Dumbledore's treatment of Harry, and Ron and Hermione's betrayal. "Honestly, mate, that night at the meeting was the first we heard of it. Mum and dad and the others refuse to see that it was wrong – they just want the money Dumbledore's giving us. We just want to say, we're with you all the way, mate, even if you go darkside and want to kill them all. From this moment on, let it be known that we renounce the Weasley name and are only connected to them through no choice of our own."

Harry thought this through. "What would the two of you say if I told you I _have_ gone darkside, and I _am_ plotting against Dumbledore? Would you agree to be marked and stand among the rest of my allies?"

"Sure mate-"

"-we're with you-"

"-all the way." They finished together.

Once the twins had been marked and were sitting in the compartment with Harry and Draco, they got down to the questions. They wanted to know what the mark would do, something that Draco was also curious about, and luckily Harry had tested out the marks with Severus and Lucius, so he could answer their questions quite well. "I can call you, like Voldie can with the Dark Mark, but instead of burning, it feels like the snake is tightening in your thumb, and if you ignore it, the snake bites. Also, I can punish you through the mark, with varying degrees of pain, but I won't unless you seriously piss me off. As for the positives that the Dark Mark doesn't feature, it protects you from most minor hexes and jinxes including disarming charms, it will lessen the effects of the imperious and cruciatus curses, it will also protect you from compulsion and memory charms. And that just about covers it."

They spent the rest of the train ride talking about their summer holidays. The twins had decided to return to finish their education – they thought people would take them more seriously if they had some NEWTs under their belts. Fred, George, and even Draco, were appalled at Dumbledore's treatment of Harry. They couldn't believe that the Headmaster had forged official documents and stolen so much from Harry. Harry, however, didn't mention how close he and Severus had become, only that they had come to an understanding. Harry also found out that, due to the loss of their previous Headquarters, the Order of the Phoenix was meeting at Hogwarts, and that Dumbledore had gotten into some strife with the goblins, after trying to sell some of the trinkets in his office, all of which belonged in the Potter vaults. This led to the goblins searching Hogwarts and repossessing everything that belonged to the Potters, which included many paintings, several suit of armour and all the shiny trinkets in Dumbledore' office.

As they were talking an envelope appeared in front of Harry, glowing the same colour as the parchment at Gringotts had. He read the letter which was to inform him of everything that was removed from Hogwarts, and to say that Fawkes the phoenix also belonged to him, but had been allowed to stay at the school and await his arrival. The phoenix had been forced into a bond with the Headmaster and was in fact a Dark Phoenix, but Dumbles force-fed Fawkes a potion which caused him to take on the appearance of a Light Phoenix. The goblins had reversed both of these and as soon as Harry stepped within the Hogwarts wards, Fawkes would go to him.

By this time it had grown dark and they were approaching Hogsmeade station so the boys changed into their school robes. They got off the train and sat in a carriage together to ride up to the castle. As they passed through the gates there was a flash of violet flames and a phoenix appeared beside Harry. It was black with silver and emerald streaks on its tail and wings. It hopped onto Harry's knee and gave a cry and the two of them were surrounded by a dark blue glow. When it stopped, Harry could sense the phoenix's presence in his mind.

_**'Hello, young master.'**_

_**'Fawkes?'**_

_**'That is what the old one called me. My true name is Tempest.'**_

_**'Isn't that a girl's name?'**_

_**'Yes, I am female, but Dumbledore didn't want anyone to connect me with your ancestors – I've been with your family since the time of the founders, but I have finally come home. I think you've reached your destination so I will leave you for now. I will find you again later tonight. Call me through our bond if you need me.'**_

The phoenix disappeared in another flash of violet flame and Harry left the carriage and entered the great hall. The Gryffindors and Slytherin parted ways at the door and Harry say at his house table with Fred on his right and George on his left. Most of the students were whispering about how different he looked and how the Golden trio seemed to have split up. Not long afterwards Ron and Hermione came in and sat down across the table from them. At first they just stared at Harry, then Hermione said "Harry, you've changed."

Ron nodded his agreement. "Yeah, mate, you're...hot – not that I like you like that." He added quickly after seeing Hermione's glare. "Guess what, mate? I finally got the nerve to ask 'Mione out."

Harry was about to say something rude in return when the Sorting hat was brought out for its song. Surprisingly, instead of singing, it turned to the headmaster and started talking. "Headmaster. Times of change are upon us and important decisions have been made. One evening five years ago you said 'recent events must be taken into account' and I agree. That is why, for the first time in living memory, I am demanding the re-sort of three of your students. These three are Fred and George Weasley and Harry Potter. Deny me this and I will never again sort another child so long as you are headmaster of this establishment." Dumbledore had no choice but to agree to the re-sort, so he signalled for the three to come forward.

Harry made his way to the front of the hall, the twins flanking him like a pair of bodyguards, though much more competent than Crabbe and Goyle. Unsurprisingly, Harry, this time not arguing, was sorted into Slytherin. He sat beside Malfoy and saw the twins also sorted into the snake house. Fred once again sat on his left and George took the empty seat on the other side of Draco, who was sitting on Harry's left. Like most of the other Slytherins, they ignored Dumbledork's speech about the forbidden forest, and Filch's banned items, but they learnt that the new Defence teacher was none other than Nymphadora Tonks.

After the feast they followed Draco down to the Slytherin rooms and waited with the other new snakes for Severus. Their new Head of House arrived, dark and imposing as ever, and made a speech about his expectations and high standards. He then sent them off to bed but asked Harry and the twins to stay behind. Once they were alone he turned to Harry "How much do they know?"

Harry was saved from answering by the twins holding out their left hands and saying "You are looking at the newest members of the Dark Order." At Snape's raised eyebrow Fred continued

"Well Dumbledork's troop-"

"-the Order of the Phoenix," George added.

"-is usually just called the Order." Fred finished as if there hadn't been any interruption.

George went on, "And Harry has a Dark Phoenix – long story – so we figured since we're the opposite of theOrder-"

"-and because calling us the 'Order of the Dark Phoenix' sounds really aweful-"

"-we would be called the Dark Order." George looked proud of this reasoning, but Fred wasn't finished.

"We were going to call the group 'Mouldy Shorts and the Mini Corpse Munchers' but we thought some people might take it literally and then Harry's rep would be ruined." George cleared his throat so Fred quickly added "And Voldy might think we're mocking him. Snape looked to Harry to see what he thought of the name.

"Well, I think the Dark Order sounds good. It's got a certain ring to it and it sums up who we're siding with in this war. I like it, good work Gred, Forge." He nodded to each of them and then turned back to Severus. "Was there anything else you wanted to know? Oh, before I forget, if I call you with the mark you don't have to worry about the wards. Just focus on me when you apparate and my end of the connection will pull you through."

"Well, that solves that. I just wanted to let you know that for sixth and seventh years there are two to a room. Messers Weasley you are in the room across the hall from Harry and Draco. Goodnight." He spun on his heel and billowed out of the room, leaving the three boys to say their goodnights and go to their rooms.

Draco was still awake when Harry got in, and Tempest was perched on the foot of his bed waiting for her master to return. "We have a name, Draco." At the boys confused expression Harry elaborated. "Our group, we're called the Dark Order. The twins came up with it. So, we need to get more people. Voldie says I can get any of his death eaters that still attend Hogwarts, do you know which of the Slytherins are Death Eaters?"

Draco thought for a moment. "Crabbe and Goyle, Theo Nott, Pansy and Milicent have all been marked, as for the others...most of the seventh years, umm...i think some of the fifth years will be marked after Christmas."

"Alright. I want you to try to find out how much they know about my 'conversion' and try to sway them in my favour. " Harry yawned, just realising how tired he was. He decided to go to bed as they had classes in the morning and Harry wanted to be fresh. He bid Draco goodnight and went to sleep.

Harry's first week back was relatively uneventful. On Monday morning he was called to the headmasters office where Dumbles let his displeasure be known. His office was quite bare without the trinkets, books and tapestries that had been taken by the goblins. He kept up the 'greater good' crap and Harry finally cracked it when the old men had the nerve to mention his parents.

"Harry, your parents would be so disappointed in you – Slytherin? Shame." He didn't get any further because Harry, whose anger had been growing since he had entered the room, blew up at him and started screaming obscenities.

"…I'm not your golden boy anymore, Dumbledore! That boy is dead, you killed him with your lies and your manipulations and now your precious order is going to pay! Never again will I trust you, never will I forget what you did to me, and never again will I fight for you. You've lost this war already, Dumbledore. Goodbye." Harry tried to open the door to the office, but Dumbles seemed to be up to his old tricks and it wouldn't budge. "I suggest you open the door before I open it for you, old man."

"Not until you've calmed down enough to see reason, Harry."

"That is Lord Potter to you. Do not presume you can address me in such an informal manner. Now open the door!" Harry wrenched at the door, trying to force it open while the headmaster sat there watching calmly. Harry got sick of it and took out his wand. "I'm warning you now. You have one more chance to open this door before I remodel your office." When Dumbles didn't make any move to open it, Harry sent out a supercharged reducto and blew away the entire wall. He then walked out, leaving a stunned and enraged Albus Dumbledore behind him.

Harry had missed out on most of his morning classes so he went out onto the grounds to sit by the lake and cool off rather than blowing up the DADA room. When the bell went he made his way up to the Great Hall for lunch, during which he recounted the events of that morning to Draco and the twins.

"Good one Harry! Even we haven't managed to blow up Dumbledork's office!" Fred and George were having a good laugh about it all. "The closest we ever got was flooding the charms classroom and letting out some Grindilows. It was hilarious to watch Filch trying to round them up."

The bell went so they made their way to transfiguration with McGonagall, who gave him a lecture on why he shouldn't blow up parts of the school. Harry could feel his anger of that morning returning and Draco, sitting beside him, jumped as the stone he was supposed to be transfiguring split apart and fell to the floor. The professor didn't seem to notice and continued her tirade, but stopped as Harry began to yell.

"Shut up, you old bag! You don't know anything about me and yet you lecture me and tell me that I'm not my usual self?! I don't need you or anyone else! You're not teaching me anything I don't already know so you can go screw yourself for all I care! Go to hell!"

"Mr Potter!" McGonagall looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "Don't you dare speak to me in that manner again! If you think you know everything there is to know about transfigurations, why don't you demonstrate your knowledge to the class?" She thought she had him there, but he just got to his feet confidently and flicked his wrist so his wand flew into his hand.

He muttered "Vicissitudo" and a beam of blue light flew at McGonagall's desk. With a soft pop it turned into a viscious looking dragon about twice the size of Hagrid's dog, Fang. The dragon sniffed the air once then turned to Harry. It made a hissing noise and the boy seemed to understand.

"_What do you need of me master?" _Hissed the dragon.

"_How is it that I understand you?" _Harry questioned.

"_We dragons are distant cousins of the great serpents. For most the parsel language has been lost but when you awakened me, I suppose your magic awakened the gift in me. Now, what would you have me do?"_

Harry got an idea. _"Chase the old woman around the room. Do not hurt her but you may have your fun, a little fire never hurt anyone." _And so the chase was on. Harry had never thought McGonagall could run, but the woman seemed terrified out of her wits – until, that is, she remembered her wand and returned it to it's original form. By this time the Slytherins were shaking with the effort to control their laughter, and the Gryffindors were looking murderous.

"Mr Potter! Well I never! How dare you do such a thing in my class?!" She was so flustered she couldn't form the words to reprimand him. "Get out! Get out now! If you think you're so smart lets see you pass your NEWTs without my classes. Do not return until you have learnt to show some respect." Without another word Harry left the class, gad that he had gotten rid of at least one of Dumbledore's goons. He wasn't planning on ever returning to transfigurations classes.

Harry had no other classes for the rest of the day so he sat in his (and Draco's) room to think about where he wanted his plans to go. He knew he still wanted to get rid of Voldemort - the guy killed his parents - but he also wanted to reveal Dumbledore's true nature to the rest of the world. He supposed there was going to be some sort of 'final battle' between the Order and Voldie's troops, and he knew he wasn't going to fight alongside Dumbledore. That would just give the old man a chance to play his old games again. But there was no use thinking so far ahead, first he would need to build up the numbers in the Dark Order - they needed allies. He knew he would have all the current students in Slytherin who had been marked, but many of them would only agree to join the Dark Order because of their loyalty to Voldie. If he wanted their cooperation in defeating the great snake he would have to torture them into it, but once they had been given their 'snake-ring' it would be easy to do that.

Harry began to ponder who, apart from the students, he could sway to his side. He knew he would need powerful people fighting for him, people who were truly loyal to him, people who had joined because they wanted to and not because they'd been forced into it or ordered by their other master. Little Prof. Flitwick was a possibility. It was rumoured he had been a champion duelist, and his small size made people underestimate his wandwork. He wasn't in the Order, so that was a sign that either he had his doubts about Dumbledore or that the headmaster didn't trust him enough. The Dark Order would also need to have some influence within the ministry, but he could get Lucius to use his contacts there. First they would need to get on Fudge's good side, do some work to keep the incompetent fool as Minister, then they'd pretty much get free reign within the ministry.

Just then the door opened ant Draco and the twins entered. "Hey mate, what you did to McGonagall was awesome. I just finished telling these guys about it."

"Yeah! Dude, where'd you learn to transfigure a dragon?" George laughed. "I wish we'd been there to see the old cow run."

"Harry, you have to-"

"teach us to do that."

"I can just see it now,"

"the newest WWW product-"

"Dragon-In-A-Can."

Draco's head had been going back and forth looking from one to the other like it was a tennis match. "Can you guys not do that? It makes me dizzy to follow the conversation."

The twins ignored him but changed the subject. "So, Harry. What're you doing in here all alone?"

"Just thinking, guys. We still have alot to do. Draco, I need you to start rounding up those students who're Death Eaters and I'll mark them. Not all at once, though, a few at a time, we don't want Dumbledore getting suspicious. Gred, Forge, I need you to keep an eye out for potential allies in the other houses. After dinner I'll go visit Sev and see what he knows about Flitwick.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was a quiet affair and Harry was glad when it was over. All the way through the Gryffindors had been sending him dirty looks and on his way out Weasley and Granger had tried to approach him. Luckily Fred and George, once again acting as his body guards, set off a swamp in the entrance hall to delay them. Harry laughed quietly when Granger slipped on something and fell in.

Upon knocking on the door of Severus's study Harry heard a muffled "enter" and went in only to see the office empty but the door to the store cupboard open. It seemed that the potions master had been absent from dinner in the Great Hall because he'd been tidying his potions supplies.

"Ah, Harry." when the man exited his store room a moment later he was covered in dust, making it look like he'd gone through a snow storm. With a wave of his wand he was returned to his usual dust-free self. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Can we talk? There's a few things i need to ask you, you know, about the Dark Order." Harry spoke the last part quietly in case someone else was listening.

"Give me a moment and we'll go to my quarters - it's safe to speak there, and there's something i must discuss with you also." After grabbing some of his things, he was ready to leave.

Once they got to Severus's quarters they sat down in the lounge room area. Harry noticed that the man was acting strange, and he was avoiding meeting his eye. "Ok, Harry, what is it you wanted to ask?"

"Firstly, what can you tell me about Fillius Flitwick? Where do his loyalties lie? Why isn't he in the Order? Doesn't Dumbledore trust him?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down." Severus took a moment to think before answering. "Firstly, Flitwick was a master duelist in his youth, near unbeatable. He's small, but his elf blood gives him power, which is something many don't know - they all assume he's part dwarf. He doesn't side with the Dark Lord, but he doesn't trust Dumbledore. He's seen the man manipulate many people, and i believe he's seen through Albus's benevolent facade. Dumbledore knows about Flitwick's mistrust and he knows he can't control him magically because of his elf blood. Albus only wants people in the Order who he can control so he knows they won't turn on him."

They sat in silence while Harry thought about all he'd learnt. His plans seemed to be falling into place. "I want you to get close to Flitwick, see if you can gauge his interest in joining a side that ultimately will defeat both Voldie and Dumbledore. I want him on our side in this war. I also need Lucius to use his contacts at the Ministry. We need to get on Fudge's good side, and make sure he stays in office at least until this is over. With Fudge's support we could do just about anything. Can you see to it that Lucius gets it done?"

Severus nodded, and when Harry motioned that he had nothing further to discuss, he began to speak. "Harry, I've been doing alot of thinking..." he seemed to find it hard to put his thoughts into words, which told Harry that it was not going to be good. "I don't think it would be advisable for us to continue this relationship right now." He paused again to collect his thoughts. "Dumbledore wasn't happy that i went missing for most of the summer. He's watching me closer than ever and if he suspected anything..." He stopped speaking when Harry stood and went to the door, his face devoid of expression, but Severus could see the pain in his eyes. "Harry, please understand-"

"Save it, Snape." anger evident in his voice, Harry turned and left, slamming the door on his way out. Severus's first sentence ringing in his ears. _'don't think it would be advisable to pursue a relationship...'_ In truth, Harry hadn't really heard the rest, his thoughts were in turmoil, he didn't know what to think, what to feel. He was hurt that Severus had ended this as swiftly and emotionlessly as if he were discussing the weather. But he was angry as well - Severus had said that he would always be there, that he wouldn't leave like so many others had, but that was just another lie. Harry felt numb, like if he let himself feel and think all the things going through him his mind would be ripped apart. He just needed to get away from everyone and think for a while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was awoken from his fitful sleep by a frantic knocking on his door. He threw a robe over his black silk nightclothes, glanced at the clock - 3 am - and opened the door. Draco and the twins appeared from under Harry's invisibility cloak. "Professor Snape, have you seen Harry? He didn't come back to the common room last night..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
